Time Apart
by Vasilisia
Summary: When Sasuke walks away and Sakura finds comfort in others, what will he do? Will he come back and have her or will he be denied? Can he beat a friendship that has been built up over the years?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I've been reading so much fanfiction on here and noticed all the really really good ones were written in like 2009 and I wanted to give a crack at it. I warn you, Its going to be long, and its going to be dramatic and have back story and lots of good stuff (hopefully haha.)

Chapter 1; The Boy Who Walked Away

"Sasuke please don't leave! I promise if you stay we'll have fun everyday! If… If you really can't stay then please…take me with you…"

"Thank you."

Sakura wiped the tears from her cheeks, Izumo and Kotetsu stood beside her stacks of books in each hand. "Sakura, are you okay?" Izumo put his stack of books on Kotetsu before falling on his knees by her side. Sakura looked over at him before sobbing harder, holding onto herself.

"Sakura, what happened?" Izumo tried pulling her arms away so she would look at him. "He left, Sasuke left Konaha." Her voice cracked before she broke down into more sobs.

"Kotetsu." Izumo swirled around to his partner. Kotetsu gave a single nod before poofing in thin air leaving behind books scattered across the ground.

Izumo turned back towards the pinkette before reaching down and scooping into his arms. On any other day, the preteen would have argued about being treated like a child, but today she was too upset to care either way.

For the next several days, Sakura and Naruto had been unresponsive to anyone whether it be their family, friends, or even their sensei.

Sakura sat beside Naruto and Kakashi-sensei at Ichiraku, Naruto angrily eating his ramen and Kakashi secretly eating while no one was looking. She gingerly swirled the noodles around trying her best not to think of a certain person who was not there.

Naruto caught onto her silence and sighed pushing his sixth bowl of ramen aside. "Sakura, I promise, I'll bring Sasuke back; even if it kills me."

Okay, I'm sorry it's short and you probably already saw this far and WAAAAAAAAAAAY farther but I had to start you off with what happened to get cha in the mood~ (If you coulda seen what I just did with my hands haha! xD) Don't worry The next one is already out, I wrote it with this one so yea go click next!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Okay now we can get into some of my own personal thoughts! Oh yea, I'm supposed to but a disclaimer… I don't own Naruto! Obviously

Chapter 2; Broken Promises and Old New Friends

After Sasuke left, Naruto had really tried to keep his promise. He, and most of the rookie 9 men, along with Neji had set out to reclaim their lost friend.

In the end they had failed, all returning home with many cuts, bruises, and broken bones. Naruto had felt the worse, having felt as if he had broken his promise to Sakura. She however, didn't blame him. "Naruto it's okay, I'll bring Sasuke home."

Shortly after everything had happened, Sakura found contentment in an old friend.

"Oi! Sakura hurry up!" Kiba stood there arms crossed over his chest waiting for the girl to come over.

"Sorry Kiba, my mom wanted me to eat a big breakfast!" Sakura fell over holding her knees panting.

Kiba snorted and turned starting to walk away from her. "Well no duh, you're small has hell and you need to eat to get strong enough to beat me!" Sakura stuck her foot out tripping Kiba before giggling to herself. "I don't need that much food to be smarter than you Kiba!"

Kiba dusted himself as he got to his feet shushing Akamaru who was growling at Sakura. "It's okay boy, we'll take her down on the field." Akamaru barked happily before laying his head against his master's.

"I don't understand how you guys talk to dogs. Is it some type of jutsu or something?" Sakura asked poking Akamaru's ear. "Not really, or if it is I don't understand it. My mom says it's because we care, and tune into them. Same with Shino and his bugs. Akamaru stop growling at her."

They walked to the training grounds, arguing and laughing.

"Ready to get your faced wiped all over the field?" Kiba snickered as Akamaru dropped onto the ground next to him. Sakura smirked taking out a few kunai knives before yelling at him, "Big talk for someone who got his ass kicked by Naruto farting on him!" "What the fuck Sakura, I thought we agreed to never bring that up again!"

Sakura shrugged before she ran at him with her kunai knives outstretched to embed themselves into his arms. Kiba easily flung himself to the side before landing on his hand and sweeping her right leg out from under her. She landed on the ground but ducked and rolled away as Akamaru flew at her to bite. She scrambled to stand up and throw a few knives at him. Kiba jumped into the air and made a few hand signs before Akamaru jumped onto his back and transformed into another Kiba. "Fang over fang!" They rushed at him but Sakura smiled to herself before falling flat on her back and pulling out several kunai knives throwing them into the air.

Akamaru poofed and returned into his pup form and Kiba fell to the ground holding his friend, both of them slightly covered in blood. "Nice shot." Sakura rose her nose into the air but gasped as Kiba's clone poofed and her head was kneed and she fell over holding it. Kiba lunged at her and held her head down and laughed in her ear. "Should I wipe your face against the grass Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura growled and mumbled, "Only if you want to never have pups." Kiba laughed before jumping up pulling her up by the back of her shirt. "You're no fun Sakura!"

"I am too fun! You're just a brute!" Kiba rolled his eyes and pointed to Akamaru lightly covered in blood. "And that wasn't brutal?" Sakura laughed nervously before running off and having Kiba and Akamaru chase her.

Sakura sat beside Naruto underneath one of the trees her and the rest of team seven sat beneath many times after training. "So you're going to leave with him?"

Naruto stared down at his feet, refusing to look at her in the eyes. "Yeah." Sakura buried her face in her knees for a while. Naruto heard a few quiet sniffles but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. This was the second time someone was leaving her.

"I will come back, you know that right?" He slid his hand to hers and took it in his, giving it a slight squeeze. "I'm not Sasuke, Sakura. I promise you, I'll be back. Once my training is done, I'll come back and you, me, and Kakashi will be a team again. I'll even bring the bastard back."

Sakura looked over at him, her eyes watery but she smiled and nodded. "I know you will Naruto."

"Sakura what are you doing!? If you're that slow, the enemy will kill you. Faster!" Tsunade flung her fist towards her pupil, Sakura barely managing to maneuver out of the way and the tree behind her being flung backwards. "Yes Shishou!"

Sakura jumped into the trees focusing her chakera into her palms and jumping towards the ground, connecting her first and breaking away the rocks. Sakura ducked down as Tsunade lunged at her grabbing her Shishou's foot and flinging her backwards. Sakura grabbed one of the rocks that she had caused to become loose and fling it at the older woman. Tsunade was quick to recover though, and merely broke the giant piece of rock into dust.

"Damn it Sakura, if I would've missed you could have had a huge mess to clean." "You didn't miss did you Shishou?" Tsunade grumbled something about kids these days before stretching her arm out healing some of the stressed muscles with her Medic Ninjutsu.

"Sakura walked towards the blonde before flopping down wiping the seat from her forehead. She wasn't the little girl who once use to fumble around on this same battlefield. Now she was stronger, and had a fiery temple to show anyone who thought otherwise.

"Oi, you two wrecked the field!" Sakura and Tsunade turned to see Kiba and Hinata walking towards them. "Shut up dog breath!" Sakura glared at the brunette and he jumped in front of her growling. "What did you say Pinky?" "I said to SHUT UP!" Before Hinata, or Tsunade could say anything Sakura and Kiba were fighting. Kiba was attacking using jutsus and Sakura was slamming her fist forward trying to land just a single blow and finish the match.

Tsunade sighed and Hinata smiled at the two. "I never know if they're friends or not. You see them fight and train all the time, but they say such hurtful things to each other." Tsunade laughed and whacked the younger girl on her back. "Jiraya and I use to do that all the time too, if Naruto was still here I'm sure he'd be on the other end of her first."

Sakura kicked her heel into the ground causing a chunk of earth to fly into the air before she spun and slammed her foot back into it making it fly towards Kiba. Kiba jumped onto the rock and the jumped at her, his claws extended and his fangs showing.

"Tsunade, when is Naruto and Jiraya-sama coming back?" Tsunade shrugged and sighed. "If I knew when that bastard came and went, I could put more security around the village. I have to go Hinata, when those are done clawing at each other send Sakura to my office." With her final words, she left the youths to play their little game, actually she was just running away to get out of cleaning the field.

It had been well into the evening when Sakura and Kiba collapsed on the ground. "I… Won!" Kiba glared up at the pinkette. "No you didn't I did!" Sakura went to say something but she stopped as she saw Hinata curled up against a tree sleeping. "Hey, when did Hinata get here?"

Kiba smacked himself on the head and grumbled. "I was supposed to be training with her today." Sakura fell onto her side laughing. "How do you forget to train with your own teammate?" Kiba threw his hands up into the air in his defense. "She's quiet! It's hard to focus on someone as nice and sweet as her when you've got a raving lunatic trying to slam her first in your head." Sakura huffed and stood up making her way towards Hinata.

"Hinata, hey Hinata wake up." Sakura gingerly shook the girl waiting. Hinata blinked away the sleep and looked around noticing Kiba and Sakura were finally done their match, and that the sun was setting. "Sakura! Tsunade-sama wanted to see you in her office."

Sakura looked at the sun setting before cursing to herself and thanking Hinata and taking to the trees.

Kiba looked down at Hinata and began apologizing for leaving her for so long.

Sakura knocked before entering her mentor's office. Tsunade sat at her desk looking through a stack of paperwork piled on either side of her. "Sit down Sakura."

Sakura sat down on the window ledge waiting. "Sakura, how old to people normally take you for?" Sakura could have laughed if Tsunade's face didn't look so serious. "Well, Uh Usually still 12…" Tsunade nodded to herself before reaching for a scroll in her desk and tossing it to her.

Sakura caught the scroll and peeled it open reading the basics of it.

"In stone country, a lot of nobles' daughters are going missing. You will go undercover playing as an eleven year old girl and eliminating the problem."

"Shishou, stone hates us. They've tried to declare war numerous times. Why ask for help?"

Tsunade laid her head on her folded hands and shrugged. "They might think that one of their neighboring countries is doing this. They only capture the highest nobles' daughters, so it's possible. You're going to have to-" A knock on the door sounded and Tsunade yelled for the person to come in.

Kiba and Kakashi walked through the door. Kakashi gave Sakura a "yo" and a hand wave while Kiba walked over and flopped himself down beside her and taking the scroll.

Tsunade went over the situation again before turning to Kiba. "You will be posing as Sakura's older brother in high school. Gather every bit of information you can. Kakashi, you will act as the guardian, I don't think I have to explain what to do."

"Sakura, give the tailor this paper. They will give you ten dresses to fit your size and hide any, adult like features." Sakura's face tinted pink at the mention of her features and Kiba snickered and cat whistled earning him a smack in the back of his head.

"Kiba, you will be given a uniform to wear once you arrive, however dress appropriately for your arrival. We don't know when you will be watched and we want this to go over as smoothly as we can."

Kiba nodded his understanding and Kakashi removed himself with the wall. "When do we leave?" Tsunade scribbled something down on a paper and slammed a seal over it. "One hour."


	3. Chapter 3

Whoop Whoop Chapter 3! Still do not own Naruto~

Chapter 3; The Mission

Sakura had obtained the dresses from the tailor, returned home to pack, and was now on her way to the front gates. As she approached, Kiba leaned against the gates dressed in a yukita and sandals. Akamaru lay at his feet, perfectly brushed and with a matching collar around his neck.

Sakura knelt next to Akamaru and pet his head earning her a lick before she stood up and eyed the boy in front of her. "What?" Kiba asked. "You look like you actually wear those all the time. " Kiba coughed and turned away hiding his tinted cheeks. "Well you know, my mom likes me wearing these stupid things"

Sakura laughed at the thought of the head Inuzuka attacking her son to get him in a yukita. "Hey where's Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba pointed outside the gate and saw two Kakashi's. One was dressed in a rider's uniform, while the other was dressed in a yukita his eye covered with bandages and his face covered by a fan he was holding. As Kiba and sakura approached, the first one transformed into a man with dark black hair and uninteresting features. Behind the gentlemen was a large carriage.

"Sensei, I don't think that fan will work once we get there." Kakashi shrugged and helped Sakura into the back of the carriage, Kiba jumping up by himself. "We'll cross that when we get there." Kiba settled himself in a corner with Akamaru curled around his left leg. He turned to say something to Sakura but stopped and eyed her. "Where's your outfit?" Kakashi, now in the opposite corner and face buried in a book, shifted his eye around the edge to look at her as well.

"They're all way too frilly! I know I'm supposed to be acting eleven, but even then I wouldn't want to wear them!"

Kiba bit back his comment about her being a violent asshole when she was eleven and instead yanked her bag from beside her to pull out a light yellow dress that was indeed very frilly. "Put this one."

Sakura huffed at him before yanking the dress and her bag away. "Fine." In her younger years, she had been very modest about changing in front of people but with being on so many missions with much stranger guys, that modesty disappeared.

Kiba turned away petting Akamaru's head while Kakashi put his nose back into

Sakura, pulled her clothes off and groaned before slipping the dress over her head and yanking on the stockings and matching yellow boots that had little white ribbons on them. Sakura sat there glaring at the yellow fabric that pooled at her knees.

After a few minutes, Kiba looked over at her and couldn't stop himself from laughing. Kakashi, suddenly interested, looked up and smiled behind his mask. Sakura glared at them both but decided to attack the vocal one. Her first collided with his head and she began scrappling with the brunette.

Kiba flipped her so she was on her back and pinned her arms above her head. "Not nice, Sis. Don't get all mad just cause you're so cute." Sakura blushed and turned away grumbling to herself. Kiba let her up and smirked to himself.

Kakashi shut his book and leaned forward to appraise his former student. "You still look a little too old. I know." Before Sakura could protest, Kiba had her arms pinned to her sides and Kakashi was above her brushing her hair into two pony tails adorned with white ribbons. After their little assult Sakura sat on the other side of the carriage, half laying out of it fuming.

'Those assholes! I look ridiculous!' Sakura thought angrily. She carefully stroked one pony tail and groaned having to agree it did look more child like, but damn it they could have at least let her do it. She was NOT a little child.

"Sakura." She snapped her head around to look at her sensei. "Yes?" "You're supposed to be eleven; one who was raised in manners and respect. That means no vicious fighting. No cursing. No disobeying what I say. If you are mad pout, do not growl at us and stomp away. If you are about to yell at someone, don't."

Sakura looked down at the floor before looking up at Kakashi with her eyes glowing, having seem to have grown. "Yes daddy, I'll be a good girl so daddy doesn't have to punish me like before." The way she had said punished, caused Kiba and Kakashi to both choke and cast her surprised looks.

In return she just sat there smiling, looking outside the carriage.

The trip had taken longer than any of them expected; what was once supposed to be a week trip drug onto a three week trip. The carriage pulled to a stop just outside a golden gate. On the each side "Stone's Richs" was engraved in Kanji. Kakashi, now fully aware of being watched, carefully climbed out and turned to lift Sakura out and place her on her feet. Kiba, lacking any sense of grace hopped out with Akamaru tailing behind him. "Wow this place is something." He whistled and smiled at his "father and sister." Kakashi shook his head and scolded the younger man. A stone being pushed into the ground behind him directed his attention behind him to see a large man walking up to them.

"Greetings, I assume you are the Ahanok family?" Kakashi outstretched his hand and shook the man's perfectly manicured hand. "Why yes, you must be Tanji?" The man laughed and flashed him a charming smile. "Yes, yes I am! Welcome to Stone's Richs! We have made all the appropriate preparations for your family's accommodations. This way!"

The man turned on his heel and strolled away leaving Kakashi to order his family to follow. Kiba fell in step with Sakura and yawned. "This man is too sleazy, I can already see it." Sakura huffed and went to smack him before remembering Kakashi's lecture. "Big brother you shouldn't judge people before you know them!" Kiba barked out a laugh at her pretend nice nature. "Right Sis, because being nice to everyone is so important right?" Sakura shoved her nose in the air. "Of course, Daddy didn't make it where he is today without being nice." Sakura's mocking voice coming through in vibes.

"Here we are! Amazing isn't it?" The man had stopped in front of a three story building, elegantly decorated in gold and marble. Surrounding the house were bright, vibrant orchids and daisies. "Amazing," Sakura breathed obviously taken back by the place where they would be staying. "It's a little shabby." The older man visably become aggravated, a vein popping out from his head. "Kiba, do not insult this man or his village. It is a wonderful house that we are most grateful for." Kakashi's voice seemed stern and the stone man was pleased and excused himself saying he had many busy and top urgent things to attend to.

Once the man was gone, Kakashi chuckled and Sakura couldn't stop from giggling and clutching her side. "He looked like he wanted to punch you!" "I'd like to have seen him try! I could have corrected his pig nose." Kiba snorted and turned back to the carriage yanking the few bags they had and carrying them inside leaving Sakura and Kakashi outside.

"And you were worried about me, Daddy." Kakashi rolled his eyes before ushering his daughter inside and having the "driver" of the carriage drive off and dispose of everything they came in.

Who the hell wanted to die? Hands were roughly shaking her and she faintly heard a "Sakura get up." Her hands reached out from under the blankets and punched the offender's lower half. A grunt was heard and she smiled in success, drifting back off to sleep before the bed was lifted and she found herself laying face down on the wooden floor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Sakura jumped up from the floor turning on her offender fist ready to promise them they'd never see the sunlight again. Kiba ducked out of the way and pushed her stomach causing her to fall back on the bed.

"Oi, calm down. It's time to go to school." Sakura blinked a few times wondering how Kiba got into her house and more importantly why was he talking about school. Then it hit her, the mission. She groaned and flopped back down onto the overly cushioned bed. "What time is it?" Kiba scratched the back of his head and sighed. "It's already 6:50, class starts at 7:10 hurry up already. You're the worst morning person I've ever seen." Anger twitched at Sakura and she threw one of the fancy decorated pillows at his head. Of course he easily caught it and threw it back towards her. "Get up and dressed."

Left alone in her room, she stood up stretching hearing her bones creak and joints pop. She padded silently over to the closet and rummaged through the frills until she decided on the red dress. In minutes she successfully showered, dressed, and fixed her hair into the pony tails herself. Rushing downstairs she saw a clock that read 7:02.

"Sakura if you do not get down here in the next thirty seconds I will leave you here!" Kiba was at the bottom of the stairwell back facing her as he screamed. Sakura walked by him lightly hitting his head. "I'm right here stop yelling" Kiba grumbled taking his school bag from the rack and walking out the door, the smaller girl following behind.

"Your room is 5-B. The lower school is behind the upper school. Remember to play nice" Kiba patted her head once before disappearing into the crowd of high school students rushing in before the bell sounded. Sakura stared after him a moment before rushing down the path and rounding the corner spotting the entrance of the lower school.

She found her room easily and walked in to see boys and girls staring at her expectantly. 'Alright time to play dumb and shy,' she thought. Slowly edging her way inside she stood by the teacher's desk and waited. Moments later a young woman walked in and smiled down at Sakura. She wrote her name on the board and turned to the class. "Everyone today we have a new friend, meet Sakura Ahanok" "H..hello! It's nice.. to meet you… I.. H..hope we can all be f.. !" "Welcome Sakura, take a seat in the back by Kimi. Kimi raise your hand please."

A little girl with dark black hair and bright blue eyes raised her hand giving Sakura a friendly smile. Once Sakura was seated in her chair, the teacher began teaching the class basic math skills.

"Hi Sakura I like your dress it's very pretty!" Pulling on her little girl façade, Sakura mimicked the little girls giggle. "Thank you, I like yours too Kimi!" "Thanks Sakura, where are you from?" Sakura paused trying to remember where her supposed family came from. "Far away," she blurted not having a better reasonable answer.

Kimi's face lit up and she pushed for more answers. "Eh really? Was it still in stone? Did you move here from somewhere wet? Was it always hot? What did you eat? You're so tiny, I bet you eat rice everyday!" Sakura couldn't help but smile, Kimi was the definition of a cute child, curious and babbling. "Well, it was pretty warm sometimes, but it rained a lot. My daddy thought that it was too sad for my big brother, that's why he's so mean. So we moved here! I like it too, it's pretty." A few other girls joined in on their conversation telling Sakura about all the festivals the town had and stores that sold cute clothes and toys.

At the front of the room, the teacher gave up trying to teach math. No student could focus with such a good distraction. "Alright class, work on your homework."

"Sakura, what's your big brother like," a girl by the name of Aiyaka asked. The girl was really pretty, short brown hair that had little pony tails in them and big golden eyes. "Well, he's really mean and likes to tease me a lot." "You said that's because you guys grew up in a bad spot right?" Kimi asked. "Well yes, but I think he's just a big dummy anyways."

Another girl, Sakura learned her name was Sayaka, leaned over Sakura's desk putting her face against the pinkette's. "Is your big brother cute?" Sakura's cheeks flared up and she accidentally hit her desk in her embarrassment. "O-Of course not! He's ugly! He has hair that's never combed right, he has weird birthmarks and he smells all the time!"

All the girls giggled and Kimi wiggled her eyebrow at Sakura. "Or maybe you don't want your big brother to have a girlfriend?" Sakura huffed and looked away, glad no one thought her slapping the desk was too weird. "I don't care if he gets a girlfriend, she'd be the one grossed out by him."

A bell rung and Sayaka, Aiyaka, and Kimi hopped out of their seats. Kimi turned to Sakura and offered her hand. "It's break time, we go and get tea. Do you want to come?" Sakura nodded and took her new friends hand following her out of the room and down the halls.

Dear Kami, the school was huge. As they weaved in and out of students, Sakura couldn't believe how many students attended the school and how glamorous these rich kids had it.

The four girls traveled down a winding staircase and at the bottom was the biggest cafeteria Sakura had ever seen. "This is the cafeteria, we share it with the upper school but they eat before us you only see them during breaks, " Sayaka explained walking past the other three.

Only a few of the highs school students were in the room. A couple of girls sat by the window eating canolies and drinking tea while a group of guys sat near the other exit yelling and laughing.

"The high school boys are usually so loud," Aiyaka said with a sigh. Sayaka shrugged and cast Sakura a devilish look. "They're all really cute though." Kimi laughed and covered Sayaka's mouth. "She think older guys are all cuter because they went through puberty! Sakura couldn't really relate, when she was their age the only guy any girl cared about was her age.

"I guess they can be kind of cute but Aiyaka's right; they're too loud, annoying, and smelly." The other three girls laughed agreeing with her as they went to get their tea.

Sakura sat the table sipping her tea listening to her new friends talk. "Come on Kimi, you have to have a party for your birthday!" Sayaka flopped across the table casting the black haired girl to look away embarrassed. "It's not that I don't want to! Papa says its too dangerous. He doesn't like boys and you know that!" Sayaka sipped her tea with a bored expression on her face. "You're turning twelve though! He can't keep you away from them forever, doesn't your family marry by what, sixteen?" Kimi looked down at her cup before nodding not looking up.

Sakura put her cup down turning to the troubled girl. "Why does your family marry so young?" Kimi looked up at the pinkette. "Well my family is kind of old fashion, they think a girl loses her value as she ages and we are prim, and perfect at sixteen." Sakura was appalled that her friend's family really thought of their daughter as so despendable. "So what about school, you get to finish don't you."

Aiyaka stepped in for her long-time friend. "No, none of us do Sakura. We are noble's daughters. I marry at sixteen too, Sayaka does at seventeen." The cup in Sakura's hand starting shaking with fury. "You don't get to be anything else but a wife?" The three girls looked puzzled at the new girl's questions, Sayaka being the first to ask, "Do you?" Sakura blushed at her mistake. Of course they couldn't be anything.

"Well, my daddy says if I'm talented enough in something he'd support me. I'm just not yet." The three girls looked at her in awe. "That would be amazing, always wanted to own my own flower shop," Aiyaka said dreamily. "You're so girly Aiyaka!" Kimi laughed finishing her tea. "We should get back to class."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! I made it to chapter 4! So I'm trying really hard to make these longer because the first one once published was CRAZY short I almost cried haha. Thank you for my first review, and I hope many more will come in ^^ I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 4; Training

Sakura walked home herself that day. She had wanted to get away from her friend's sad lives and wasn't ready to deal with an obnoxious brunette just yet. As she climbed the stairs to her new home, she was knocked backwards by Akamaru. She flipped to the side landing at the bottom of the stairs crouched low. "Akamaru! What are you doing you crazy dog?!" Akamaru tilted his head to the side panting before barking loudly behind her.

Kiba strolled up behind her laughing. "Good boy! I told you she'd try to beat me home!" Sakura whirled around on him. "You planned to attack me?!" Kiba walked beside her patting her head before walking inside flashing her a smile.

"That idiot!" Sakura couldn't believe he would be so bored he'd have planned an assault on her. Angrily she rushed up the stairs yanking the door open and screaming Kiba's name. "My, inside your own house you sure let your true colors show."

Sitting in the dining room was Tanji, across from him was Kakashi. "Oh, Sorry Tanji-Sama," Sakura said bowing. He shrugged and waved her over. She walked and sat beside Kakashi. "What are you doing here Sir?" The older man gave her a wicked smile before answering.

"Well I came to discuss how things are coming along; you've been here over a full day. Any leads yet?" Sakura blinked absolutely amazed. "With all due respect sir, we haven't even talked to a mere 10 percent of the people living here. Surely you didn't expect us to have the wrong doer tied up in the basement."

The man's laugh boomed and he gave another toothy grin. "Of course not child, in fact my true reason for coming was to give you useful information." Sakura's eyes narrow at the man. 'Fucking with us, he's just fucking with us!'

Kakashi's eye crinkled in his fake amusement of the man's joke. "Do tell us what you know then." The man grunted his approval. "Right, well the daughters who have been kidnapped have all gone in order according to the finances of the families living here. I think that means the Hodaku family will be next."

Sakura tried to remember why that name sounded so familiar. "So we just have to keep security on them until they person tries to attack, right?" "Well that is why I hired you." Sakura was about to snap but Kakashi raised his hand signaling her to stop. "You're lead is very helpful, we will see to it that the person is stopped." The man eyed Sakura before nodding to the white haired ninja. "Of course, I want this man stopped as soon as possible! You wouldn't believe how fast the values of these houses are dropping!"

Sakura growled at the man's lack of consideration to the girls and families and instead worried about his money and power. "With all due respect, Sir, we have much confidential matters to discuss and would kindly like you to excuse yourself from our house," she ground out. The man eyed her disapprovingly before standing and spitting out to her, "I sincerely hope the women in your town aren't all as bad tempered and mannered as this, beast." With that he excused himself leaving a fuming Sakura trying to bust the doors down and show him what a beast she could be.

"Sakura calm down, it's not the same around here." Kakashi tried holding the girl by her arms but she just thrashed around cursing at the door. "Sakura!" Finally she stopped kicking and flailing and yanked her arms away storming up the steps to her room.

Kiba who had been leaning against the door frame that connected the dining room with the patio out back, walked over towards the older man. "Rough day?" Kakashi shook his head glancing at the dog boy. "I knew this would be too much for her, Sakura has always been too sensitive for things like this. I don't want it to happen and I hope she proves me wrong, but I'm sure she'll snap in front of the wrong person." Kiba stared at the stairwell the pinkette had stormed up. "Nah, Sakura's hot headed, stubborn as a mule, feisty as her mentor, and as sensitive as a two year old; but she won't let anyone get hurt under her watch." Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the boy. "Spend enough time with her?" Kiba snorted turning away from the silver haired man. "Less time than you, you perverted old man."

Kakashi mocked pain in his eye. "And here I though Kuranai had told you the stories of my heroic efforts to protect my students!" Kiba barked out a laugh clutching his stomach. "As if, Kuranai-sensei taught us to never be in a room alone with you without a Kunai knife in our pack." Kakashi sighed and walked away scratching his head.

Kiba turned back towards the empty stairwell deciding to try and approach the fiery ninja.

Sakura sat on her bed angrily sharpening a kunai knife when she heard a knock on her door. "What Kiba?" she yelled from her bed. "Unlock the door." Sakura huffed and walked over yanking the door open. "What!?" Kiba pushed past her sitting down on her fluffy chair across from the vanity. "Your room is a lot plusher than mine."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest biting out her snarky response. "Did you come to just discuss how my furniture is better than yours or are you here to lecture me?" Kiba leaned back closing his eyes. "Neither actually. I'm here to see if you're up to go train."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief before mumbling that they couldn't go out because they could be caught. "Basement, remember Sakura?" Her eyes lit up before she grabbed his sleeve and threw him out her bedroom closing the door and locking it.

"Oi! What the hell Sakura!?" "Just give me a minute to change!" Kiba sighed scratching his nose as Akamaru padded up beside him barking happily at his master. "I know boy, me too."

A moment later Sakura yanked the door open wearing her usual Ninja clothes, minus her headband. "Come on!" She jumped over the railing landing perfectly before bolting down the basement stairs.

Akamaru looked up towards his master barking and wagging his tail excitedly. "Right, come on boy." Together they jumped down and followed her to the basement.

Kiba yanked his uniform jacket off tossing it to the corner of the room. "Ready Sakura?" The girl smirked jumping up and down cracking her knuckles. "Fuck yes! Be prepared big brother," she mocked. "Do you want me to go easy on you little sis." He emphasized the little making Sakura growl before launching herself at him and swinging her leg out, smacking him into the wall.

"Damn it Sakura!" he groaned hauling himself up, cracking his neck. "No chakera strength!" "Fine, then no Akamaru help!" Akamaru barked at her displeased at her insinuation that his master wouldn't use him. "Fine." Poor dog could've keeled over from surprise.

For the next hour they fought each other, ducking, punching, kicking, throwing knives, using basic Ninjutsu, and occasionally taunting one another. Once they finally decided it was a tie, they both collapsed beside each other laughing. "Admit it Sakura, I'm the strongest!" She punched his arm lightly laughing. "We both know I'm better than you."

Akamaru bounded over to them laying his head on Kiba's lap; in return Kiba scratched his ear. "Feel better Sakura?" The pinkette turned to argue at the notion that she wasn't okay but decided against it.

"I'm fine, I think. This place sucks, that's all. That asshole expects girls to sit all proper, the men here think girls are bargaining chips, and to top it all off I hate frills still." Kiba smacked her on the back, reminding her of the days she use to fight with the 'boys.' "Yea, well this place does suck, but we're here to save those girls right?" Her pink hair bounced as she nodded in agreement. "Then we'll fight for them, and when the time comes so will you and you'll show that guy just why girls should fight as strong as you do."

Sakura couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. "Yea you're right." Kiba's grin widened. "Of course I'm right, I'm awesome right Akamaru?" Sakura laughed and Akamaru barked a, "Right master!" Sakura immediately quieted and her eyes widened. "Akamaru?" The dog tilted his head in confusion. "That's funny, I thought Akamaru just spoke! You must have hit me harder than I thought!"

Kiba nervously scratched his head. "Yea, well I'm sorry if I did." Akamaru licked his master hand yawning. "Well you do go overboard when you fight," the dog barked. Sakura jumped up pointing towards the white dog. "You did speak!"

Akamaru looked up at Kiba and Kiba just stared at Sakura. "You… heard him?" Sakura turned her attention to the brunette exclaiming, "Of course I heard him! He clearly just spoke!" Akamaru grunted stretching himself and wagging his tail towards Sakura. "I've been clearly speaking since we first met Sakura." Sakura stared at the dog in awe. "I've never heard you before."

Akamaru shrugged his shoulders closing his eyes. "Not many people outside the Inuzuka clan do." Sakura looked at her friend in bewilderment. "It's true Sakura, you're the first one I've met whose heard him speak." Sakura sat back down next to Kiba petting Akamaru's head. "Why can I hear him?" Kiba shrugged and looked at his dog wagging his tail happily as Sakura pet him. "Hell if I know."

The next day at lunch, Sakura and her friends sat outside in the garden eating little sandwiches and drinking rose tea. "Hey did you guys hear that the principal agreed to let the two schools to host a dance party together?" Kimi looked at the silver haired girl who was stuffing her face. "We get to dance with the high schoolers?" Sayaka swallowed the large piece she bit off and nodded. "Yea, my father was talking to the vice-principal and he said that the principal was convinced and now we get to dance with everyone.

Aiyaka chewed patiently at her little sandwich before joining in. "What about the younger kids?" Sakura would have laughed if she wasn't being forced to act like one of them. 'You guys are the younger kids!' she thought. Sayaka huffed and took a swig of her tea. "They can come too, well up to 3-A. The younger kids can't come, something about safety and blah blah blah." Her hands mimicked the vice principals mouth. Kimi laughed and swatted Sayaka's hand.

"Do you know when the party is going to be?" Aiyaka asked finishing a bite of her sandwich. Sayaka shook her head. "Not yet, apparently the principal wants to host it when it'll be the most use to him." Sakura rolled her eyes taking a bite of her sandwich. "That's when anything gets done here, isn't it?" All three girls nodded in union.

Sayaka rolled her eyes propping her head on her hand leaning towards Sakura. "I can't wait though, then I can meet your brother." Sakura laughed and waved her hand. "I don't think he'll go to something like that."

"Then can we come over to your house sometime?" Sakura turned to Kimi mouth slightly open. "Well, I don't think that's a good idea. My daddy is very busy, and my brother doesn't want to watch us."

Sayaka practically jumped out of her seat excited. "So what? We can watch ourselves! Besides we can have a sleep over!" Three pairs of eyes lit up watching the pinkette.

Sakura knew she was losing this battle so she sighed and agreed. "Okay, you guys can come over."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone, I sincerely apologize for my extended absence, unfortunately that will happen more than I wish to admit. However, I will continue to post multiple chapters when I return. Anyways, I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5

The loud ring that flooded the house caused Sakura to groan and rest her head on her mirror. Today was the day her friends from school would be coming over and by the sound of it, it seemed they were here. Her emerald eyes flicked back to the reflection of herself as she adjusted her high pony tails with satin violet ribbons to match her overly fluffy dress. Once she was sure she looked like a child, a sad but true thought, she descended the stairs to find a sight worth puking at.

"No, my sister hasn't told me how pretty her classmates were." Kiba was propped up against the wall, his head tilted, and his grin prominent on his face. Sayaka stood in front of him smiling up at him idiotically as Aiyaka stood in the corner blushing. Kimi noticing Sakura rushed over and hugged her tightly. "Sakura I'm so glad we could come over, your house is so pretty!" Sakura returned her friend's hug and turned to her other friends. "Aiyaka, Sayaka do you guys want to see outside?"

Aiyaka snapping out of her flushed state smiled and padded over towards the other two nodding. "Kiba do you want to come?" Sayaka asked not looking away from him. The brunette glanced in Sakura's direction and shuddered at her narrowing eyes and jaw clenching. "I'm sorry beautiful but I have things I need to attend to. I do hope you have fun with my sister though."

Sayaka visibly deflated as he walked up the stairs whistling. The silvered hair girl turned towards her friends and strolled over to them. "Sakura you're brother is so gorgeous! No wonder you don't show him to anyone." Sakura rolled her eyes gently knocking her hand onto her friend's head. "Kami Sayaka, he's five years older than us." Sayaka laughed knocking away Sakura's hand. "So? Romeo was years older than Juliet and they got married and had a family." Aiyaka giggled and shook her head. "That's not how the story went." Kimi sighed shaking her head. "What story are you guys even talking about?" "It's an old story. It tells of a young girl from one family who fell in love with an older boy from a rivaling family. They were too afraid to tell their parents about their love and instead tried some weird plan and it ended up with most of the characters dead." Aiyaka turned to Kimi smiling. "It's supposed to be a very romantic story!" Kimi and Sayaka exchanged confused looks. "I didn't know that's how it ended," Sayaka grumbled. "That doesn't sound very romantic to me," Kimi added.

"I thought you guys wanted to see outside." The three of them turned towards the pink haired girl standing outside on the back porch. "Of course we do." The three girls ran outside following the pinkette through the pretty gardens and into a rose garden in the center with a little table set up with cakes and tea.

"Sakura, this is so pretty," Aiyaka said eyes lighting up at the sight. "Really Sakura, this is amazing." "Thank you, I didn't think you wanted to be inside all day." Honestly she just didn't want them getting into anything.

Sayaka ran and hopped into a seat turning and flashing her friends a big smile. "I call first dibs on the cucumber sandwiches!" Aiyaka huffed and sat beside her grumbling. "Just don't eat them all like last time!" Sakura and Kimi sat down laughing at Sayaka shrugging and shoving an entire cucumber triangle in her mouth.

"Don't worry Aiyaka she can't eat them all, I had my daddy make a lot of them." Aiyaka leaned close into Sakura's ear whispering dramatically, "You don't know Sakura… She can eat twenty of them if she wants, and then another ten ham triangles!" The pinkette turned and saw Sayaka eyeing them before popping another triangle down.

Kimi laughed at Sakura's face before pouring a four glasses of tea and sipping her own. In her entire life the only people she knew who could eat that much was Chouji and his parents. Oh and Naruto, but that was only it was ramen.

For the next several hours the girls drank tea, nibbled on sandwiches, and gossiped.

"For your birthday we are having a party, that's settled." Sayaka lightly punched Kimi's arm smiling wide. "You're a brute you know that ayaka?" Kimi's eyes narrowed sticking her tongue out at her friend. "Besides why can't the four of us just go eat at the fancy dumpling shop?" Sayaka quited down and glanced at Aiyaka. The brunette girl sat there looking down at her hands, tearing up. Noticing her mistake, Kimi starting apologizing over and over.

Sakura felt bad for keeping the subject going but she had to know. "What's wrong with the dumpling shop?" "The shop owned by my best friend's mother. Mariko was kidnapped… The ninja tried looking for her but they can't find her! She might be dead!" Her voice cracked at her last sentence and she broke down into more sobs.

"Aiyaka they'll find her don't worry." Sayaka rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Why is everyone disappearing?" Her brown hair clung to face now soaked in her tears. Kimi walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the girl. "I don't know, no one does. We'll find them though."

"Does anyone know when they went missing?" Sayaka looked at Sakura before shaking her head. "Not really, I mean they went missing at night but no one knows when exactly." Sakura nodded solemnly. "Aiyaka I promise everything will turn out alright."

It wasn't long after everything happened that the girls left. Aiyaka had said she wanted to sleep, Sayaka wanted to make sure she was okay, and Kimi didn't feel up to talking anymore. Sakura agreed everyone should go home and rest.

After hugging each girl goodbye, she wandered up to Kakashi-sensei's room. She knocked on the door once before walking in to find him sprawled out on his bed, Ichi Ichi paradise book draped over his face. Had she not been so upset over her friend's misery she would have laughed. Instead, she sat down beside him and plucked the book off his face.

She expected him to be sleeping, but when the book was removed his eye was open and watching her. "Sakura you look terrible, are you okay?" Everything that she was going to say didn't come out, instead tears come to her eyes. Instantly he sat up and brought her close to him. When she was younger she cried a lot, more than he had wanted. Now was different though. Sakura felt bad and maybe a tear escaped here and there but she wasn't a cry baby anymore. Right now she was truly upset and needed someone. Kakashi had turned into that father figure that she needed.

His fingers stroked her pink hair as he whispered into her ear. "Calm down Sakura, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." She hiccupped a few times before wiping her eyes. "Outside… they told me… about the girls disap..pearing.. they're so sad… they don't know when they're friend is coming back…" That was it. She still missed him.

Kakashi pulled away from her just enough to look at her face. "Sakura you need to remember, they're circumstances are different. We are here to find the reason they're friends are missing. We'll find them, okay?" Sakura sniffled once before nodding and hugging her sensei's neck.

The door swung open and Kiba walked in. "Oy Kakashi where is the shampoo you borro-" He stared at the two on Kakashi's bed, Sakura still teary eyed, wrapped around the man, and Kakashi holding her close to him. "What the fuck Kakashi?! This isn't-" Sakura flew from the bed and knocked Kiba over fuming. "It wasn't like that you creep!" Kiba rubbed his head glaring up at her. "Psh whatever, yo old man where's the shampoo?"

Kakashi leaned back grabbing a bottle of shampoo from his night stand and tossed it at the young brunette. "There now both of you scram, I have important matters I need to attend to."

Kiba snorted and stood up turning to walk out. "Porn isn't important," he said before walking out. Sakura agreed but smiled at her sensei before following the dog boy out.

Once she was outside the room, Sakura jogged over to Kiba. "What are you doing?" The boy glanced at her before smirking. "I have to wash Akamaru, wanna come?" Sakura eyed the boy but nodded. "Sure." Kiba's grin widened as he stopped walking and slapped her on her back. "Great, go change into your training clothes then! Don't wanna get your frilly clothes all wet would ya?" Her emerald eyes narrowed and she huffed. "Alterative motives eh?" Kiba shrugged and walked away hands folded behind his head. "Not really, I just don't like seeing you all proper and tidy all the time. You're a ninja, not that," he spat out his last word looking her up and down.

To most people that would have seemed kind of ignorant and would have expected Sakura to punch his face into the wall but she didn't. He reminded her that she was a ninja, she wasn't powerless, and he liked her better when she wasn't all dolled up. She didn't know why the last thought made her feel happy.

"Fine, I'll change if you stop trying to flirt with my friends." Kiba thought about it before agreeing. "Okay but you can't wear those damn dresses when you're home. Got it?" "Fine."

Sakura rushed into her bedroom yanking the dress off and stopping to look in the mirror. She had lost her selfconciousness a long time ago and now admired how she looked. Her chest wasn't the biggest but she had really nice hips and a pretty nice ass. She smiled at herself, posing, then laughed grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top from on top of her vanity. She slipped the clothes on and opened her window seeing Kiba outside starting to hose Akamaru down. She glanced around outside to make sure no one was around before she jumped out her window and landed beside Kiba.

"I know I said I like you more as a ninja but really Sakura? Ya don't need to try to turn me on that much." Sakura laughed and punched his arm and took the hose from him spraying him. "Shut up Kiba!" Kiba growled now soaked and stepped on the hose making the water stop. The pinkette didn't notice him and turned the tip to her face looking inside. Kiba's grin become toothy as he lifted his foot and Sakura was shot with a stream of cold water. "YOU ASS!"

Akamaru stood there barking out a laugh as Sakura screamed and cursed at his master. "Hey Saku, can you guys actually clean me, it's kind of cold you know. Literally, you know." Sakura's face flushed at being made the joke of a dog. "Ha that was awesome Akamaru!" Kiba walked over to his friend and began rubbing the shampoo over him. Sakura came over and started washing his head. "Why does Kiba use strawberry shampoo on you?" She stared down at the huge dog who in turn laughed. "Because he likes things that are pink, he says they smell nice." Sakura blushed and looked the other way as Kiba grumbled he didn't have to say it like that.

"It's true though, you say all the time that Sakura smells amazing." If her face wasn't dark enough, that did it. Kiba swatted the dog and sprayed him down. "Alright that's the last time she's allowed to be near you!" Akamaru licked Sakura's arm. "But I like her, she feeds me cookies!" "Well you should have learned not to, wait, YOU FEED MY DOG COOKIES!?" Kiba whirled around to see her laughing nervously. "Akamaru you weren't supposed to tell him!"

"Damn it Sakura, and here I thought I just wasn't training ya enough buddy. Now I know where that pudge is coming from. " Akamaru barked in his defense and stalked off. Sakura stuck her tongue out and smiled. "A few cookies won't kill him Kiba." "No but he's supposed to be a killer and not eat sweets." Sakura raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Really, because you're a killer and I saw you eat an entire chocolate cake." "I hate you Sakura."


End file.
